The Collision
by Chardineno
Summary: 24 tribute from 12 different fandoms are randomly trusted into the hunger games with no idea of where they are. but Katniss and Peeta know more than they think and there is a special twist that could change the games...
1. Chapter 1

My friend Ava and I came up with this idea when we both made a listed of characters from books and movies of who would win the hunger games. That how we came up with this fanfic. So with out further ado we present** The Collision**

Tributes' Power and abilities and Fandom  
Elsa ice powers Frozen  
Anna none Frozen  
Tessa warlock shapeshifter Infernal Devices  
Will Shadowhunter Mortal Instruments  
Tris skilled in combat Divergent  
Four skilled in combat Divergent  
Katniss good with bow and arrow hunger games  
Peeta Strong good at hiding in surroundings hunger games  
Thomas telepathic with Teresa maze runner  
Teresa telepathic with Thomas maze  
Hazel none faults  
Gus none faults  
Clary shadow hunter mortal instruments  
Jace shadow hunter mortal instruments  
Alaska none looking for Alaska  
Miles none looking for Alaska  
Clara angel unearthly  
Christian angel unearthly  
Black widow master assassin Marvel  
Hawkeye master assassin Marvel  
Wren reboot 178 Reboot  
Callum reboot 22 Reboot  
Lucy 60% can unlock more of her brain Lucy (their was no one in her fandom so she is paired up with Loki because of their similar abilities)  
Loki Master sorcerer marvel  
Margo none paper towns  
Quintin none paper towns

They all saw where they were but had no idea why. White sun beating down, a shining horn with supplies in it, a wall surrounding a circle shaped area with four evenly spaced openings, and each of the 24 tributes where on a sliver and black stand surrounding the horn wearing causal clothes.

A man appeared in the air, or what looked like it. "Happy fandom games and may the odds ever be in your favour. Welcome! welcome! We have selected 24 tributes from 12 different fandoms. You have been given the opportunity and the honour to represent your fandom in the fandom games, a fight to the death until a  
lone victor remains. However, this being the first year we have tried this with different fandoms, we have proposed that if two people from the same fandom are left, or similar abilities,they can win. If your partner dies you are not out of the running, you can become a lone victor. If you kill anyone else. In the horn is supplies, that you will need in the games, and if sponsors like you, your sponsors can send gifts sent to you. If a cannon fires, someone's dead. The days deaths will be hovering in the sky that night"

Katniss looked sick, as if she knew all this and she had done this before. The man continued. "I will be announcing anything, from feasts, where you get a second chance at supplies, to announcing one victor. Remember, the odds are ever in your favour. When the gong sounds you may begin! Step of your stand between now and the gong and you will blow up. Ohhh and you may ALL use any special power or ability you have"

He disappeared as soon as the gong sounded. They all speed off, hoping at a chance of survival. As Anna grabbed the packs and spear at the horn she noticed that Black Widow was pulling off the nose thing that helped Hazel breathe off, and flipped her on her back."Help" she gasped. "Help! Help me!" She yelled,

Augustus ran over to her just as Tris and Four disappeared into the woods with clips of guns, knives, and a backpack each. "You gotta win for me, okay?" Hazel whispered "okay" before she inhaled a last bit of air. "Hazel" Augustus yelled running to her. He tripped and fell face flat on a rock and was shoot with an arrow in the back by Katniss, making him take his last breath. Alaska thrusted her knife into Wren's midsection making blood ooze from underneath her shirt. Wren just removed the knife from her midsection and threw it towards the ground, Alaska had that stars trucked look on her face. Wren's fist collided with Alaska's jaw which made loud crack sound. Wren watched her opponent stumble to the ground unconscious. Wren lifted up her shirt noticing that the stab wound was just now closing up she let go of the shirt. Noticing Alaska wasn't breathing Wren decided, to make a run for it and took her pack as well. Wren spied Callum she saw him throw a rock hard at Mile hitting him in the temple and tumble towards the ground. They ran off with a backpack each. "Look at you! you look like you've been in hell!" smirked Callum as they ran. Wren silenced him with her death glare. As Anna, Elsa, Tessa, and Will sped off through the opening Theresa yanked it close, slamming on Anna and Tessa whom didn't make it though. Six cannons fired as those whom remained at the horn sped off in the opposite direction.

Dead:  
Anna  
Tessa  
Hazel  
Gus  
Alaska  
Miles


	2. Chapter 2

An Asgardian are extremely long-lived, but not immortal like the Olympians; they age very slowly upon reaching adulthood.

The term Misgardians are what an Asgardian call humans in their language.

Theresa and Thomas ran off with a pack of _spears_ and a back pack. They kept on running into walls covered in tress and vines. When they figured that they were far enough away from the horn and fighting they opened their back packs and sat down against the wall. "I have a rope, and a drink of water. I also found fruit a compass and some oats. You?" Thomas looked at

Theresa.

"A knife, rope, a bottle of water, some nuts, medicine, and beef jerky" Theresa said. "It reminds me of the glade, all this. Even the fact that it looks like the glade."

Thomas grinned. "Wait" Theresa yelled. "This is a maze!"

Thomas looked at her confused. "How?" He asked.

"The arena looks like the glade, the horn is the box hole. We can't remember why or how we got here. Proof?" Theresa said

"Proof. Now we better run before someone finds us" stated Thomas. "True" replied Theresa.

They started a jog along the path.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the arena, Elsa was sobbing over the loss of her sister. Even now Hans' words were replaying in her head. "Your sister is dead because of you!" he had said. Ice was creeping around her, with each salty tear. "Conceal, don't feel" she whispered. Hurriedly she built a fire, with twigs and opened her pack. She didn't bother grabbing Anna's, it would slow her down. She didn't want to risk it either. But now, she thought after opening her backpack, containing an empty water bottle, a few protein bars and a rope. She had ice powers, of corse, and had competed, back in Arendelle against men with crossbows, but she could still starve, and she couldn't kill any animals. She would have to rely on sponsors or make a bow or spear. She honestly wanted to cry. Suddenly she looked up and saw two pairs of wings, one white and the other with a few black wings here and there. She saw both of them fly away at the bloodbath. She was dreading nighttime still, when Anna's face would appear in the sky. Gone. Until she heard the pinging noise.

"Katniss, shoot that bird!" Peeta yelled. She aimed her arrow and aimed it at the two wings. Concentration.

Peeta was leaning up against a tree. He had inspected the packs already. As Katniss aimed and shoot, she heard a cannon and a boy's body appeared at her feet. The angel. Christian.

Katniss, realized that she had killed a tribute and shoot the other one. Clara fell to the ground. Peeta noticed that they had packs and a tent. He pitched the tent. "Katniss, we have shelter. Now, shoot that deer. We'll have a decent meal, besides, we should save the jerky in the pack." Katniss nodded her head. Peeta saw her disappearance into the woods. He glared at the sunshine. He knew where he was. They didn't. And the game makers didn't know he and Katniss knew. He was in the arena. He had done this all before.

Tris Prior had had it with the hunger games. Though she and Tobias had all the weapons they need and a back pack each, and most importantly being from Dauntless, the faction centered on bravery, she had no hope. Some people here, she figured, have powers. No doubt soon she would see someone do snow blasting and freeze people. She hated the idea. Wondering, Tobias would be coming back soon she knew it would be dark soon. Faces in the sky. "Four!" She yelled. Tobias ran out of the bushes. "Tris! We got a sponsor and I shot this!" He pulled up the rabbit.

Her mouth watered. "Let's cook it. Stuff it in our packs!"

The sky was covered in shades of purples, pinks, and orange by now. Tris looked up. Booming music played and the sky projected the deaths. Clara. Christian. Tessa. Anna. Hazel. Gus. Alaska. Miles. 8 in all. "All those lost souls" Tris muttered. "Awwwwwww don't go amity on me Tris!" Four smirked. Tris gave him a stern look. "This is seriously serious Tobias Eaton!"

He looked at her. "I know but Dauntless don't do peace!. Don't use my real name as a weapon." Tobias said. "We do" Tris said. "Erudite made me"

A package came. The pinging noise. Tris opened it. "It's sleeping bags"

"Good" Tobias stated. Now, she thought, we better sleep. Several miles away in a cave from them was Lucy and Loki.

"Hello there beautiful! What's you name?" Asked Loki with a charming smile, and a British accent . As he moved towards Lucy he ran his hand through his jet black hair.

"Lucy and I don't do flattery Asgardian" she said carelessly.

Loki reaction was somewhat surprised.

"How do you know I'm an Asgardian?" He demanded with curiosity.

"_I'm telepathic_" she said telepathically.

"_Let me guess you were a drug mule?, _an_d one of your captors, kicked you hard in the stomach. Releasing the drug into your system? Which was a drug called CHP4? The drug enhanced your brain capacity. Making you capable of many things? Correct_?" Loki asked telepathically.

"Spot on" she spoked. They both hear an object drop outside of the cave. "We got a sponsor" replied Loki.

"It's a box of matches" he stated as he opened it up. He placed the matches gently on a rock.

A dagger with a golden hilt, in it's case, appeared out of thin air in Loki's hand.

"Weapon?" He asked to Lucy with his eyebrow raised. Lucy looked at him with her green eyes and answered "gun"

As he handed her a gun he asked,"What is it with Misgardians and guns?" He smirked. "Everything" she replied. As she took the gun. They then laid out their sleeping bags, build a fire, and caught two rabbits for dinner. As they ate the rabbits in silence. Loki just from looking at his attractive partner in the dim light that she wasn't quite normal_. It's like her nature of being human has drained from her. He thought_. Once they had finished Loki engulfed the carcasses in fire with his magic. What was left was nothing. Then they climbed into their sleeping bags. Listening to mockingjays calling in the distance.

Dead: Clara

Christian

Alaska

Miles

Anna

Tessa

Gus

Hazel


	3. Chapter 3

AGHHHHH"

Thomas' head snapped around at the sound. He had just found himself in the most peaceful sleep. Now that he was awake Thomas would never get back to thought of sleeping in the glade was easier, than here, thought Thomas At least there there were not 22 other people making sure you wouldn't live to see another day. "Shuck it Theresa just bloody shuck it" he muttered. He opened the oats from one of the packs and munched on them. He heard another scream than a shout

"Margo helllllpppp! Help me!"

He saw the sun rise. The screams sounded that they were only one hundred metres away. "We're not safe here" he muttered. They would come for him. He packed, and slung the spears on his shook Teresa wake. He threw her bag and spears at her.

"Run" he ordered. They sped off. Two cannons fired. "Shit, well now they will come for us. Just klunk." Thomas muttered. He maintained a jog and kept on turning. When they reached somewhere safe Theresa muttered. "Thanks. You really got us too safety, though no where in here is safe."

"Not truly safe. If you know what I mean."Thomas smiled."Thanks. You did help us out of the glade."

"No I got you, me, Newt, Minho and all the other gladers out as well"

A parachute fell, along with the pinging noise.

"A sponsor. Shank!" Thomas opened it and some sort of folded up cloth fell out. "A blanket. We're gonna need to find a cave."

"I know where one is" She said.

Wren woke up to the sound of leaves crackling under something. Wearily her eyes shifted to where Callum was resting, only to find his sleeping bag empty. The shuffling sound got closer, her muscles tensed nervously ready to pounce into action if needed too. She didn't need to worry, the person who burst into the clearing was her partner, holding in his hands were berries of some sort.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Wren scowled. She couldn't help but sneaking a kiss onto his mouth.

"Sorry about" he replied as he offered a berry to her. Wren took the berry reluctantly and popped into her mouth. After a quick breakfast they packed up their stuff. "I hope I don't have to kill anyone" remarked Callum innocently.

"Leave the dirty work to me" answered Wren taking hold of his hand as they tracked through the forest. Callum eventually found trees, forming a shape of a circle, that made a natural shelter to protect them from the rain. It was well camouflage, so only someone who was very observant could see it, there was also a stream nearby. By the time they set up camp the sky was light shades of yellow and orange.

"I think we have a chance of winning because we're Reboots" admitted Wren.

"Geez that makes me feel a lot better" sighed Callum sarcastically.

Some where in a hut

"Two sponsors in one day. I am feeling the love. It must be me"

"Fouuurrr" Tris groaned. They got extra jackets from one of their sponsors and had found shelter. They had found an abandoned hut since they woke up at what felt like 1 in the morning and fled after they heard footsteps. When they found the hut, Tris laid the sleeping bags down. They had chatted and even kissed. It would of been perfect if they were not in the literal palm of death.

"You know what. I'm going to find us water." Tris muttered and left. Tobias stopped her. "I'm coming. Just bring your knives. I'll bring a gun. Take a container from the pack, Tris. I take one so if we do find water, we can scoop it up and take it back. It's smart."

They maintained a steady pace. The path was rugged and overgrown. Tris smiled. "I think your Erudite is showing, Tris. This was a smart idea. We would of surely died." Four smiled. They found a lake bordering the arena. "This is nice" Tris whispered. Lovely. "No. This is nice." He pulled Tris in for a kiss. As they went into each other's embrace, Tris whispered, "I love you Tobias and if I die in this arena it's for you"

Somewhere in a clearing of the same forest. On the opposite side of the stream.

Natasha and Clint (aka Black Widow and Hawkeye)were debating whether or not they would survive the Hunger Games. "For God sake Clint we are master assassins!" Snapped Natasha angrily.

"But a third of them have powers!" Retaliated Clint.

"You are highly skilled in using a bow. I can think of dozens of ways to kill someone with just a knife, and a gun, and my hands!" Stated Natasha.

Clint glanced at the bow in his hands the one he sneaked into the arena. The one he gotten from Shield. Then he looked at his holder for his arrows discovering he had about 40 of them. Finally he came too his decision. Lifting his head and looking at Natasha in the eye.

"We are going win for the team" he sighed.

"That's I agree on, and if we ever get out of this alive"agreed Natasha as gave Clint her rare smile. That only he could being out of her. The sound of a bird calling could be heard in the distance,

"What the hell was that?" Asked Natasha. Clint shrugged his shoulders.

"It's some kind of bird by the sound of it" replied Clint thoughtfully.

The sun was a shade of light yellow and orange slowly descending through the trees.

The cave was cold, besides Clary and Jace needed a stele to draw angelic runes on them. They had plenty already, but sometimes they needed more. Suddenly Clary jumped and Will appeared outside the cave. Clary poked her head out, dagger ready. He was covered in runes. "My name is Will Herondale. We are not part of the same fandom but of similar. I am from infernal devices and I am a shadow hunter. I witnessed Tessa, my fandom partner get slammed by walls. I have a stele."

Clary's mouth dropped. "A stele. Where the HECK did you find a stele Will?"

"A sponsor. Although you haven't told me your names."

"Clary. And that's Jace"

"Well I think we should make an alliance. I mean, we three shadow hunters we would be unstoppable."

"We're not fighting demons out here. Half of the tributes are mundanes. The other half have abilities." They snapped their heads around to see Jace.

"It's getting colder" Clary said. Ice crippled down the path. "Come in Will." Will got his supplies and went in the cave. They made a fire. The warmth glowed around the three bodies, though it was light outside. Smoke couldn't escape.

Elsa didn't feel bad about covering the arena in snow. It took her sister. She had almost killed her when she and Anna where building a snow man but she now wasn't coming back. Ever. She was going to win for her. Or try. It made her angry. How the fandom games worked and everything. She had built an ice place for shelter, just like the one she built on the North Mountain after she fled Arendelle. After a sponsor gave her the crossbow she had shot and killed a few animals. She had to walk a few metres away to build a fire to cook food but who cared. Elsa had shelter. When the sun set, the deaths played. Elsa squinted up. Today there had been two. Margo, a rather ordinary looking girl from Paper Towns and Quentin, the other paper towns tribute. Elsa walked to her palace and slept on the floor. She needed a quilt and a pillow. As if that would happen in the hunger games.

Dead:

Margo

Quentin

Clara

Christian

Alaska

Miles

Anna

Tessa

Hazel

Gus


End file.
